


A misconception, an agreement and a change of mind.

by longhairshortfuse



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil arranges for Carlos to go camping with Earl.<br/>Earl has other plans, sharing a tiny tent with his long-term crush's long-term boyfriend does not feature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A misconception, an agreement and a change of mind.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/gifts).



> Cosleia said 504/1 Cecearlos
> 
> "It'll be a romantic adventure"

"It will, I am sure of it!" Cecil grinned at Carlos. "It will be a romantic adventure. Imagine it. Our community's most eminent scientist and the ex-scoutmaster out in the desert. You, collecting rock samples... Really, Carlos, sweetie? Aren't rocks all the same?... And him making sure you don't go poking around any spiderwolf dens."  
Carlos shook his head, ignoring Cecil's anti-geology taunt. "No, Ceece, camping? Me? With Earl? Just the two of us?"  
Cecil grinned wider and breathed out a giggle. He leered at Carlos. "Yes! You will have such a good time. You can get to know each other. You know, talk. And stuff."  
Carlos rolled his eyes. "Ceece, it took me months to get over my terror of talking to you. Can you imagine what a full day and night and then another day of awkward silence with Earl will be like?"  
Cecil ruffled Carlos's perfect hair. Carlos ducked too late. "You two talk sometimes. I know he's called you a couple times and you chat when he picks up Roger."  
"Yeah." Carlos sighed. "But mostly we talk about Roger or about you if you are absent or, if you are present, we talk because you have asked us stuff. Except that one time at Tourniquet when the drinks were stronger than I anticipated and I talked way too much."  
Cecil smiled. "In that case, I will pack you guys a cool-box with some beer."

Earl turned up right on time. Roger grinned at Carlos, who showed him where the spare room was. Roger bolted upstairs to dump his bag then thudded back downstairs when Cecil called him with promises of pizza and raspberry lemonade. Earl laughed.  
"I assume Cecil packed most of this."  
Carlos nodded. "Yeah. He wants to make sure we don't run out of anything. This is my science kit and change of clothes," Carlos hefted a holdall, "the rest is, umm," he pointed at each bag in turn, "spare food, beer, assorted weaponry, approved books, oh maybe I got those the wrong way round, medical supplies, more spare food... You get the idea."  
Earl grinned and shook his head. "Okay, bring your bag and the beer. I have everything else we will need. Oh, did you pack shorts? There's a nice creek out beyond the Peters place, you know the farm?" 

Cecil stuck his head around the living room door with a look of dismay.  
"You have to take food. Earl, Carlos isn't going to want to eat your brand of survival rations. Remember the ground squirrel episode? Ugh. I got some vacuum packed ready to eat stuff. Take it."  
Earl sighed. "Fine, if you want, but I'm not carrying it. Carlos?"  
Carlos rummaged in the food bag labelled 'essential vegan stuff', pulled out a few packets and stuffed them into his kit bag. Earl waited for Carlos to sling the bag over his shoulder, raised his eyebrows and said, "Ready?"  
Carlos nodded. Cecil smiled and offered hugs. "I'll miss you both so much! Come back safe. I promise Roger will be fine, Janice is coming over later so he'll have a playmate." He turned and called through to the kitchen, "Roger? Come say goodbye!" The boy appeared clutching half a slice of pizza and a glass of something very pink. He allowed Earl to kiss his head then scooted back to the kitchen. Cecil offered more hugs, kissed Carlos, kissed Earl after Earl hesitated and glanced at Carlos, and pushed them out the door.

Ten minutes later, in Earl's compact four-by-four, Carlos asked, "So, which part of the desert are we going to visit? There are some lovely rock formations out at Radon Canyon but we shouldn't stay there more than thirty minutes. We'll have to camp out somewhere less, um, mutagenic."  
Earl laughed. "Camp out? Are you kidding? I'm not nineteen any more. My lumbar spine has needs. Please don't tell Cecil - he was so pleased with himself for arranging this - but I really hate camping. No, I booked us a twin room in a nice little motel. We can check in, drive out and get you some rock samples then come back for showers, dinner at the diner and air conditioned rooms with comfortable beds. There's a refrigerator for the beer and I bet they have cable."  
Carlos laughed. "Clouds above! I was so worried that I'd wake up painfully stiff-- um, so what will we tell Ceece?"  
Earl grinned, "I'm sure we can come up with something."

Earl pulled in to the parking lot of the motel and got out. "Wait here. I'll check us in." He disappeared into the two-storey concrete building and returned with two plastic keycards. "Okay! I'll move us to our designated spot. We're downstairs."  
The room was everything Earl promised. Clean, cool, decent plumbing and cable. Carlos slung his bag on one of the two double beds, Earl put the beer in the fridge and claimed the other bed with his bag.  
"Rock samples?" Earl suggested. "We could drive out to Radon Canyon, get your samples then either go for a walk in the desert or come back here. They have a pool."  
Carlos smiled and nodded.

They didn't chat in the car. Carlos was surprised to find the silence wasn't awkward, Earl didn't seem to mind his lack of smalltalk. Earl led the way to the lip of Radon Canyon where Carlos took three samples of sandy soil, two rock chips from an outcropping and one smooth, fist-sized pebble. He bagged and labelled everything, placing the samples in a lead-lined pouch in his bag. They walked back toward Earl's car, Earl asking Carlos about rocks and Carlos explaining with his hands as much as his voice. When Earl ran out of questions, he stopped asking and they walked the rest of the way in companionable quiet.

Earl fastened his seatbelt and turned to Carlos. "You're kinda quiet, reserved. I like that. Cecil talks a lot and I like that too. Weird how you like different things about different people. Pool or creek?"  
He waited for Carlos to stroke his chin and say, "Hmm, creek if it's nice there. The pool looked kinda noisy," before starting the engine and heading farther out of town.  
Earl drove as close to the creek as he could. "It's just down there," he pointed. Carlos nodded and got out. They scrambled down the bank to where clear water tumbled over rocks. "Downstream," Earl pointed and Carlos began picking his way down, following the flow. The creek fed a pool, dammed by fallen rocks. Earl grinned.  
"Looks cleaner than the motel pool. Coming in?" Earl pulled off his shirt and dumped it on a dry rock. Carlos frowned.  
"I didn't bring my shorts. They're in the car." He shrugged. "I could go back for them."  
Earl smiled. "If you want to do that. The keys are in my pocket." He pointed to his pile of clothing.  
Carlos looked up. "Oh. Oh! Um, you did not bring your shorts either?" He laughed.  
"No, I left them in the car." Earl grinned. Carlos shrugged and undressed. The water was cool and only just deep enough to swim. Carlos chose to float, feeling a little nervous, letting his mind wander as water currents and a slight breeze played over his skin and made him tingle.

"You used to come here with Cecil?" Carlos righted himself, crouching so that the water stayed around his shoulders and his unwanted erection was out of sight.  
"Yeah, but he doesn't remember much. We'd hike out, camp and swim, dry off in the sun, drink warm orange milk until we felt sick and sleep it off." Earl submerged and resurfaced, shook his head to clear the water from his ears.  
"Did you and Cecil, um, did you... never mind." Carlos ducked his head too and used his hands to push his wet hair back from his face. Earl laughed.  
"No, we didn't 'never mind' out here. We fooled around, Carlos, we were only teenagers. Last time I came here with Ceece we must have been... uh... fifteen? We were kids. We talked ridiculous innuendo at each other, made out a bit and I woke up with a dead arm because Ceece likes to snuggle, but that's all."  
Carlos, raised eyebrows and 'Oh!' on his lips, stared.  
"You thought we'd had sex?" Carlos nodded slowly. "We never got that far. No, Carlos, I have never fucked your boyfriend, although I think we both wanted it. Kissed and touched, yes, and I used to leave the tent to jack off while thinking about him, but we didn't ever." 

Carlos took a deep breath and bubbled it out underwater. When he came back up, Earl was watching him. "Does that make you feel better?"  
Carlos frowned. "Hmm. It shouldn't because whoever was in Cecil's life before we were together is not my business. I know we love each other now. But it does make me feel better, because I feel less like I'm in competition against his old flame and more like I'm connecting with his friend. I was concerned that Cecil might be pushing me to, um, 'never mind'..." Carlos waggled his eyebrows at Earl, "...with you before I'm ready for that."  
Earl frowned. "He never told you?"  
Carlos shrugged. "I never asked. I assumed and got it wrong. I have been a bad scientist, I did not gather enough evidence and trusted my own untested hypothesis with insufficient data to back it up."

"Let's go." Earl stood, walked to the bank, pulled on his sandals and gathered his clothes. He looked at Carlos, eyes roaming over his nude figure. "Oh! did the water currents do that? Please don't be embarrassed. Usually happens to me too, in fact there's a spot just beyond the rocks... uh, never mind. Walk naked, don't put your clothes on wet. By the time we're at the car we'll be dry."  
Earl was right. Carlos stood by the car and pulled on his clothes. Earl stood beside him, smiling.  
"So Ceece let you think that he and I were boyfriends?" Carlos nodded. "I guess we were, sort of, although we never said it." Earl laughed. "And you thought Cecil sent us away to get over our shyness and have sex with each other?" Carlos nodded again. "In a tent?" Earl laughed. This time Carlos joined in.

Carlos reached an arm around Earl's shoulders and pulled himself into a hug. Earl slipped his arms around Carlos's waist and rested his head on Carlos's shoulder. Carlos sighed. "So what do we tell Cecil?"  
Earl raised his head. He smiled. "The truth I suppose. Carlos, I like you but I don't want to have sex with you tonight."  
Carlos rubbed Earl's back and let go. "I like you too and I don't want to have sex with you tonight either, so that's fine. I am attracted to you, though, when we hugged I could imagine stroking your back and kissing you and, um, that wasn't just water currents back there. Maybe I want to do that tonight. Hug some more and kiss I mean. Not get turned on by rogue fluid dynamics and stray thoughts of you and Cecil."  
Earl smiled. "Back to the motel, dinner and a movie?"  
Carlos nodded. 

Carlos opened the room door and walked in backwards, carrying his heavy sample bag. Earl followed.  
"Oh!" Earl stopped, mouth open. Carlos turned and dropped his sample bag.  
"Oh. Um, Hi Cecil!"  
Cecil swung his legs off the bed and stood. "If you plan a camping trip, you have to bring a tent, right?"  
Carlos frowned, "Ceece, where's Roger? And how did you know we were here?"  
Cecil grinned and flicked a hand, up and down. "Oh he's at Steve and Abby's. Janice insisted on showing him her pulley system for getting up and down stairs and Abby said they'd bring him back after breakfast. And Michelle is at a fashion convention in the motel ballroom, she saw you check in. I came over and asked the manager if they'd let me in here if I gave them a positive mention on my show."  
Earl smiled. "Roger really looks up to Janice. She has done wonders for his vocal development."  
Cecil snapped his fingers. "What was I talking about... Oh yes. Camping. Carlos? Earl?"

Carlos sighed. "It was a lovely idea honey but you know I can't sleep without the pink noise of the air con unit. Earl was kind enough to book us in here. I got my rock samples though!"  
Cecil turned to Earl. Earl shrugged. "It was my idea. I hate camping, I get a bad back if I don't have a decent mattress."  
Carlos smiled. "Honey? Now you're here, why don't you stay? We were just going to get dinner then come back and watch TV, drink beer and probably talk about how cute you are."  
Cecil looked from Earl to Carlos and surveyed the motel room. "We-e-ell, it would be a shame not to use the room now it's paid for, ri-ight?"

Carlos hugged Cecil and kissed him. Earl waited his turn, put his arms around Cecil's shoulders and kissed him as soft and quick as if they were still teenagers on the front porch afraid of being seen. Cecil returned Earl's kiss, stepped back, face painted with hope. "Your turn?" Carlos and Earl rolled their eyes at each other. Carlos held out his arms and smiled. Earl stepped into his embrace, tilted his head up and kissed Carlos. Carlos closed his eyes and let Earl lead, all soft lips and flicking tongue, as if asking permission. Carlos parted his lips and shivered, his skin responding to the sensation Earl elicited in his lips and his chest and the pit of his stomach, wondering how long he would hold out before picking the slighter man up and dropping him on the bed. 

Cecil whistled. "Oh? Today went well, I take it? Will you two make it as far as the diner?"

Carlos pulled away, stomach buzzing and head floating. He giggled at Cecil. "You're enjoying this too, I think." Cecil sniggered. Carlos shook his head. "Earl and I are not going to have sex tonight. We discussed it."  
Earl said, "Um..." He stopped when the heat in his face, the restlessness of his limbs and the warm tingle in his groin warned him that he had spoken. Carlos gave Earl a confused frown. Cecil grinned.  
"Go-o o-o-on?" Cecil drawled.  
Earl still had one arm around Carlos's waist. He absently stroked the small of Carlos's back and looked for words in the corners of the room. He found some. "I said I didn't want to have sex with you tonight, Carlos, that is true, but it was because it would feel wrong to have one of you without the other at least knowing about it and not minding. I was not sure if Cecil knew or minded."  
Cecil grinned and reclined on one of the beds. "Oh, Cecil knows and thoroughly approves."

Earl stilled his hand on Carlos's back. Carlos considered his wish for Earl to increase his light pressure, move his hand lower. Earl looked into Carlos's eyes. "What do you think?"  
Cecil waited, forgetting to breathe, watching Carlos's confusion resolve on his face. Carlos flicked his eyes to Cecil and back to Earl's face, studying it in detail. Carlos took in the shape of Earl's hairline, the lines of his brow, the light sheen on his dark skin, the sweeping curves of his eyebrows. Carlos lowered his gaze from Earl's eyes that were even deeper brown than his own, the smoothness of the skin above his slight grey-black stubble, the full lips that Carlos longed to feel caressing his own. Earl shifted his weight from foot to foot, staring back at Carlos, waiting. Cecil watched, desperate for anything to happen so that he could breathe again. The last time Cecil had seen that look, Carlos had been memorising him.

Just as Carlos had done that afternoon of their fourth date, he leaned forward and kissed. Earl wrapped his arms tight around Carlos, closing his eyes, letting Carlos lean in, not fighting back. Earl felt Carlos's hand on the back of his neck and head, supporting him. He relaxed and let Carlos hold him there. Carlos closed his eyes and contracted his existence to Earl and a kiss. His lips and tongue made leisurely advance and retreat with Earl's until Earl stroked his cheek, pushing him away gently. Earl giggled. "Soaring mountains, Carlos, a guy's gotta breathe!"

Cecil laughed, Carlos grinned and released Earl, scooped him up and set him down on the nearer bed, beside Cecil. Cecil rolled over to stroke Earl's face with his fingertips.  
"You know that thing we never got round to doing?" Cecil frowned. "At least I hope I would have remembered it if we had, I sure wanted it enough back then but--"  
The rest of Cecil's sentence was cut off by Earl's lips caressing his and Earls hands fumbling at his clothing. Cecil lay back, pulling Earl on top, guiding Earl's hand under his shirt, recognising the second, firmer, touch that was Carlos unfastening and loosening the side lacing of his leather pants. Cecil wriggled and wished he'd worn something less restricting and easier to remove.

Soon, Cecil felt his leather pants being eased off, he guessed by Carlos. He lifted his hips, made contact with someone and groaned in appreciation. He opened bis eyes. Earl crouched over him, straddled him on hands and knees. "Ceece? What do you want? Tell me and I will do it. Anything."  
Cecil used a manoeuvre Carlos taught him. He planted a foot on the bed, beside Earl's knee, a hand inside Earl's elbow, locked a heel into the opposite side of Earl's hip, pulled and rocked his hips sharply. Earl flipped onto his back, giggling.  
Cecil held Earl's hands above his head, leaned over and kissed him. Earl relaxed after a few seconds and watched, lips still parted, lost in the moment, as Cecil sat up. "I want," Cecil closed his eyes and smiled, "I want you to have such a good time tonight that you move in tomorrow. You tell me what you want. This should be about you."

Earl watched as Carlos removed what remained of Cecil's clothing. It did not take long, but Earl observed the unhurried, gentle care Carlos took to make sure nothing caught or snagged. Cecil lay back on the bed, nude, relaxed and smiling. Carlos kissed Cecil's chest and stomach, Earl watched, tingling in his groin building to a full-grown, uncomfortable want, until Cecil noticed his stare.  
"Earl, would you like Carlos to undress you too?" Earl smiled and nodded. Carlos took the same care to undress Earl slowly as he had with Cecil, folding his clothes neatly. Cecil watched, lying on his side, propped up on one elbow. Carlos kept his attention entirely on Earl, planted soft kisses on new-bared skin. Earl sat up, stood, sat down, lay whenever Carlos murmured politely to do so. Carlos smiled with satisfaction at a job completed well when Earl lay nude beside Cecil. Carlos flicked his gaze from Earl to Cecil and held Cecil's eye for a moment.  
"Cecil, I think Earl might want to be taken care of tonight."  
Cecil smiled. "Earl, do you want to be looked after?"  
Earl sighed and nodded.

Cecil placed a palm on Earl's chest and stroked over his stomach. He kissed around Earl's curved belly. Earl groaned. "Ugh, don't, I'm embarrassed at how much weight I gained as a chef. I have to taste everything we make."  
Cecil smiled. "I think you are beautiful. Softer around the edges. It suits you. Carlos?"  
Carlos smiled too. "I agree, back at the creek I wanted to touch you. I thought about it. That's why I had such a physical response."  
Cecil sniggered. "The creek? I remember going there. Earl, honey, did you show Carlos where that...um... _stimulating_ water current was?"  
Earl giggled. "No. Almost, but no, I got embarrassed."  
Cecil kissed Earl's stomach from his navel to the base of his hardening cock. Carlos watched from the chair by the foot of the bed. Cecil shuffled back up the bed to kiss Earl's throat and pull soft fingertips across Earl's chest. Earl laughed. "You're still a fucking tease, Palmer!"  
Cecil laughed. "Carlos tells me almost exactly the same thing! Don't you sweetie?"  
Cecil turned his head to leer at Carlos, who grinned and met Cecil's warm gaze with bright eyes. "Yes, but I know you only do it to make me get impatient and a little rough."

Earl felt the weight of Cecil's hands on his shoulders pinning him down for a few seconds as Cecil swung his knee over to straddle his hips. Cecil shuffled back until he was level with Earl's shins. He leaned forward and worked his lips and tongue up the inside of Earl's leg, shifted to allow Earl to bend his knee up and let gravity pull it to the side. Earl closed his eyes and let out a quiet moan. Cecil watched Earl's face as he worked his way up, watched his chest rise and fall, watched Earl's hands grip the bedclothes as Cecil's tongue almost reached his groin. Cecil held his head still, sucking gently on the swell of Earls' inner thigh, feeling for Earl's other knee, encouraging Earl to lift and let it fall. Earl complied.

Carlos held his breath as he watched Cecil reward Earl with one brief nuzzle at his perineum. Earl whimpered then giggled and cursed when Cecil murmured, _"Mmm, other side now."_ Carlos shifted uncomfortably in his seat to get a better view, rolling his eyes and emitting a low, brief hum when his erection rubbed against the inside of his clothing. Cecil paused and looked at Carlos after eliciting another whimper from Earl by brushing his lips over Earl's balls and pulling at the puckered skin gently with his teeth.  
"Are you okay, sweetie?" Carlos nodded. "I want you to get undressed slowly, over here where we can both see you."  
Carlos felt his head light and limbs full of energy as he stood and walked the three steps to where Cecil pointed. He pulled his shirt up gradually and over his head, folding it and turning to lean over and place it on a chair. Cecil stroked Earl's face. Carlos turned to face them again. Cecil smiled and murmured to Earl, _"Beautiful, isn't he?"_ Earl nodded _"Lie on your side, you'll see better."_ Carlos smiled and unfastened his jeans, sliding his belt out of the belt loops and dropping it, pulling the metal buttons free one by one. He eased the denim down over his hips and wriggled. Earl felt Cecil shift behind him, a hand on his hip, Cecil's cock rubbing against his ass. Carlos stepped out of his jeans, folded them, watched Earl's face as Cecil kissed his neck below his ear and stroked his fingers up and down Earl's side. Carlos hooked his thumbs into the elastic of his shorts and stopped. 

"Earl?" Cecil asked, "is there anything you would like Carlos to do for you?"  
Carlos turned round to finish undressing. He stretched up, showing off his back muscles, before turning to face Cecil and Earl again. Earl swallowed and bit his bottom lip.  
"What if Carlos was to come and lie down here with us? Do you want Carlos to touch you?" Cecil kept his voice calm and low. "Do you want his lips on you?" Cecil closed his eyes and thrust slowly against Earl's ass. Earl shifted and groaned. Cecil continued. "Do you want to watch me tease Carlos like I'm teasing you? Until he begs?"  
Earl nodded.  
Cecil grinned and thrust against Earl harder. "Mmm, you are both _perfect."_ Earl shifted again, desperately trying to manoeuvre Cecil's cock between his buttocks, not caring about consequences. Cecil pulled away.

"So impatient!" Cecil's tone changed to give Carlos an order. "Carlos? I want you to touch your cock. Earl, I want you to watch Carlos." Carlos knelt on the bed beside Earl, knees apart and back upright. He clasped a hand around his cock and closed his eyes. Cecil pressed himself against Earl's ass again, closed his eyes and gave three languid thrusts, gasping on the last one and pulling away. He opened his eyes to see Carlos stroke himself slowly, head back and mouth open. Cecil spoke soft words to Earl again.  
"Imagine having that lovely cock in your mouth. Think how it would feel to close your lips around the head of that beautiful cock and suck and lick until Carlos was helpless and panting? How much would you like to be the one fingering his ass while you suck him off, his knees either side of your head, his hands up on that wall behind you, you seeing his come-face and knowing it was you who caused all that pleasure?"  
Earl mumbled _"I need to come."_  
Cecil whispered close to his ear, _"Want to or need to?"_  
Earl spoke a little louder, "I want to come. Please let me come. I want Carlos's cock. And yours."

Cecil slid off the bed onto his feet, letting Earl roll onto his back. "Shift up, Earl. Carlos, help Earl get comfortable."  
Carlos guided Earl into position at the head of the bed, placing pillows under his head and shoulders until Earl could reach without straining. Carlos straddled Earl, reached his hands up the wall and sunk down until the head of his cock rested on Earl's cheek. Cecil took lube out of the drawer of the table between the two beds. Carlos watched him and grinned. Cecil grinned back. Earl massaged Carlos's ass with both hands and opened his mouth, moving his head to take in the head of Carlos's cock. Carlos dropped his head and closed his eyes. From behind Carlos, Cecil spread lube on Earl's fingers and Carlos's entrance, trailing a finger slowly down and forwards to stroke Carlos's balls. Carlos gasped and moaned.

Cecil knelt between Earl's knees, bending them and moving his ankles apart. He shuffled further down the bed and crouched forward, kissing and licking a trail across the crease of Earl's hip. Earl moaned around Carlos's cock as Cecil flicked his tongue over Earl's balls. Cecil slid one hand around the base of Earl's cock and grasped it gently, angling the head into his mouth. Cecil moved slowly at first, drawing a soft tongue over as much of Earl's shaft as he could reach, massaging light circles on Earl's balls with the backs of his fingers. 

Earl moaned around Carlos's cock again. Carlos threw his head back and his breathing deepened. Cecil rolled his eyes up to watch as Earl pushed a forefinger in and out of Carlos's entrance and timed his head movements to keep pace with Earl. Carlos shuddered and panted and giggled. Earl let his head fall back onto the pillows and his finger slip out of Carlos's ass. Cecil felt Earl's balls pulled up by contracting muscles, and slowed down, giving Earl's cock a few slower, firmer pulls until he heard a sharp breath in and Earl came hard with a cry, his core muscles tightening and his legs squeezing Cecil's shoulders. Cecil swallowed and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He eased off and rolled to the side. Carlos slowly moved to the other side. Earl lay spent and grinning between them.

Carlos and Earl turned to look at Cecil. Earl smiled. "Your turn?"  
Cecil giggled. "Oh honey, I came frotting against you ages ago and you were so busy watching Carlos jerk off that you didn't notice."  
Carlos grinned. "I thought I recognised that expression. It's a real shame Earl didn't get to see it and that I was in the way when Earl came. Earl, you are so lovely when you come. Um, is anyone hungry? I think the diner is open late, we could all shower and dress and go get some food, or..."  
Carlos sniggered. Cecil smiled, "Or what, honey?"  
Earl laughed. "Or we could shower, stay naked, eat that packet junk food you brought, watch TV for a while, make out and fuck again if we are not so tired that we fall asleep first?"  
Cecil and Carlos both laughed and hugged Earl. Cecil kissed Earl then leaned across him to kiss Carlos too. "Earl, would you like to see how our lovely, quiet Carlos reacts when he's teased too much?"


End file.
